Does That Help?
by Dreams of Solitude
Summary: Yami is having a hard time figuring out how he feels about Yugi until Yugi helps him out. (Yaoi) YamixYugi


Sorry about the wait, I was working on other stuff. I haven't updated mistletoe mayhem because I haven't been inspired for any new stories involving mistletoe yet (though I think a story involving Malik and Marik might be written soon). Anyway, here is a fluffy(ish) little one-shot involving Yami and Yugi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he walked through the many twists and turns of his mind, Yami reflected silently on his current life and recent events.  
He knew these halls so well, each crack in the wall, each stone in the floor, every echo. All were as familiar to him as his own heartbeat. Yami had walked the passages so many times that he didn't even need to look up when he came to a corner, he just turned and kept walking.  
Lately he had come to think of Yugi differently. At first he hadn't been able to place it, just a tickling in the back of his mind, but now he felt he'd finally figured it out. Yami was developing feelings for Yugi.  
Suddenly Yami stopped in his tracks, sending flurries of dust into the air around him. He heard something, like someone crying, right around the corner. Slowly, he edged along the wall and peered into the next hall.  
There was Yugi, sitting in the middle of the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down, crying his eyes out. His clothes and hair were dusty from being on the ground and his small body was trembling from the sobs.  
Yami's scarlet eye's widened slightly in surprise when he discovered his aibou in his soul room, but he recovered quickly. He stood in front of the light and regarded him silently for a time before finally saying something. "What are you doing here Yugi?"  
Yugi gasped and looked up quickly at the sudden sound. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying and tracks the tears had made through the dust criss-crossed over his cheeks. "Yami, you found me! I thought I was going to be lost forever!" Then, remembering Yami's question, he began to fidget slightly. "I, um... well, you've been so quiet and distant these past few days that I was starting to wonder if you were ok, but when I tried to talk to you the mind link was closed. So I decided to come look for you. I didn't think your soul room was like...this." By the end of his explanation, a crimson blush had made it's way across Yugi's face, despite his best efforts to subdue it.  
Yami was quiet for a moment, then said, "Walk with me," and offered a hand to help Yugi to his feet.  
Taking the offered hand, Yugi pulled himself up from the floor and fell into step beside Yami.  
A cacophony of silence assaulted them as they walked, deafening in it's emptiness. Finally Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "Yami?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why have you been so quiet?"  
Yami considered his answer carefully before saying, "I've been thinking."  
"About what?"  
Sighing, Yami stopped and faced Yugi, then said simply, "You."  
The blush immediately returned to Yugi's face as he asked, "Um, what about me?"  
"Everything. Nothing. I don't know." Yami shook his head as if to clear it, then started walking again.  
Mulling over Yami's confusing answer, Yugi hurried to keep up. After a few more minutes of silence, he hesitantly asked, "Was it something I did?"  
This really surprised Yami. Turning to look at Yugi, he found the little light was on the verge of tears. "No, of course not!" he said reassuringly as he captured Yugi on a tight hug.  
Yugi was terribly confused. First Yami is acting like he's upset about something, then he says he's been thinking about Yugi but won't say what exactly, and he was back to normal, comforting his upset aibou. I was enough to make Yugi's head spin.  
Once he'd thought it all over, Yugi came to a decision. Pulling away from Yami's hug, he looked the dark right in the eye and demanded, "Yami, tell me what's going on."  
Yami's expression saddened and he looked away. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't." Then, more to himself than to Yugi, he muttered, "I'm just not sure yet.  
In an instant Yugi knew what Yami was struggling with. In that one simple statement he heard the same problem that he had been bothered by a few months ago.  
Smiling, Yugi gently turned Yami's head so they were looking each other in the eye again, then slowly leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Yami's lips. After he pulled back he asked, "Does that help?"  
For a minute Yami only stared in stunned silence and Yugi was starting to think he'd done the wrong thing. He was just about to wave a hand in front of Yami's face to see if he was still conscious when Yami's stone expression suddenly broke into a grin.  
"Immensely," he answered, then pulled Yugi close and crushed their lips together in a smoldering kiss.  
Smiling into the kiss, Yugi stated through the reopened mind link, /I thought it would,/ then concentrated entirely on savoring the exotic taste of the dark. 


End file.
